


Devi Makes Her Choice

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever - Fandom
Genre: Ben Gross - Freeform, Chaotic!Devi, Confessions, Confused!Devi, Devi Vishwakumar - Freeform, Devi freaks out, Extended S1 Finale, Insightful!Dr.Rine, Never Have I Ever, Post-Bevi Kiss, Realizations, another kiss, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following a rather heated makeout session with her former nemesis turned-friend, Devi finds herself even more confused than before. What seemed like the most obvious choice in Paxton, suddenly was no longer as easy. And adding a voicemail from Paxton throws Devi even more through a loop. So...she goes to one place where she knows she'd get some clarity. And boy...does she get clarity.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Devi Makes Her Choice

Devi runs, and runs, and runs. She's not sure how long she'd been running for, but her feet keep moving on autopilot.

Just a few hours earlier she had met her mother and Kamala in Malibu to spread her father's ashes. It was a very interesting journey getting there, to say the least.

Devi had convinced herself that she wouldn't fall for her mother's "tricks" to get her to move to India. She convinced herself that she wouldn't give in and spread her father's ashes as a ploy.

Devi wouldn't admit it to herself, but saying that she was overreacting towards the situation was an understatement.

Surprisingly, the person who persuaded her to go to Miami had been Ben.

Ben...her former-nemesis turned friend and housemate. 

Devi was completely taken by surprise at how persistent Ben was about the whole Malibu thing. Not only had he reunited her with her two bestfriends (who also helped him persuade her), but he also pushed aside his fear of the highway to drive Devi all the way to Malibu.

He got her there just in time. Just in time so that she didn't make a mistake she'd regret for the rest of her life.

She was so glad that Ben pushed her.

And then again, much to Devi's surprise, when she returned from the beach with her mother and Kamala, Ben's car was still there, and so was he.

He waited. Devi didn't know why but...this small gesture (which wasn't really small in the grand scheme of things) meant the entire world to her.

Nobody had ever done anything like this for her. Nobody ever stayed when she needed them.

People always left. But Ben never did.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure...you were okay." Ben had said to her, eyes full of sincerity and support. It was almost overwhelming.

Devi surprised both herself and Ben when she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

She pulled away, eyes wide. She was prepared to apologize to Ben when he smiled at her, bringing her into another kiss. Devi got lost in the kiss the same way she got lost in his eyes.

She actually kissed Ben Gross. And she wanted to.

After what seemed like hours, Devi pulled away from Ben and shyly said goodbye, running to her car.

Her mind was still racing when she got home, and she found herself unable to sleep. She couldn't believe that she kissed Ben Gross. Not just kissed...full on made out with him.

And she enjoyed it.

She didn't know what to think or do...so she did the one thing she knew how to do best. She ran.

Now here she was, running down the street in the direction of her therapist, well ex-therapist's, office.

She was the only person who would be able to make sense of what Devi felt. And Devi knew deep down that she owed her an apology.  
~  
Devi didn't even knock, just barged right through the door of the familiar office.

Devi's therapist turned around, eyes widening, "Devi? What are you doing here? I was just about to head out for the night." 

Devi frowns, "I need to talk to you...please." she pleads.

Dr. Rine hesitates and then nods, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch.

She sits in her familiar seat across from Devi, crossing her legs and folding her hands.

"I have to admit...I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you didn't like coming here." Dr. Rine says.

Devi frowns, looking down at the ground, "I didn't mean that. I was just too stubborn to admit that...I needed help." 

Dr. Rine nods in agreement.

"Dr. Rine...I'm so sorry for how I talked to you. It was so unfair of me. I know I'm not the easiest patient to deal with, but...I want to be better." Devi explains.

Dr. Rine smiles, "I accept your apology, Devi. I wasn't going to give up on you that easily."

Devi lets out a sigh of relief, looking up at Dr. Rine, "Thank god. Dr. Rine...I'm ready to talk about everything." 

Dr. Rine raises an eyebrow, "You mean...you're ready to talk about your father?" she asks.

Devi nods, "I am. There's so much that I need to fill you in on."

Dr. Rine grabs her notebook from beside her, flipping it open and grabbing her pen, "Well...let's begin, shall we?"  
~  
"Before we begin, Devi. I have to tell you something. I normally wouldn't break patient confidentiality but...your mother came to see me." Dr. Rine informs her.

Devi's eyes widened, "She DID? But...she doesn't believe in therapy. She says its..."

"For white people. I know, she made that point very clear." Dr. Rine adds. 

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Wait...why did she come to see you?"

Dr. Rine clears her throat, "I can't disclose that, unfortunately. But...she did fill me in on everything that was going on with you."

Devi looks down at her lap, "So...she told you about how I said that I wished she was dead...and how I ran away from home because she wanted to move me to India?" she guesses.

Dr. Rine shrugs, "If that's what happened, then yes..."

Devi sighs, "I did apologize to my mom for saying that. It just came out in a moment of frustration..."

"I understand, yes. You were frustrated about having to move back to India." Dr. Rine says, and Devi nods.

"That...among other things. There has just been so much going on. I guess I just...hit my breaking point." Devi explains.

"So...why don't you fill me in on what I've missed since the update from your mother." Dr. Rine suggests.

Devi nods, "Well...I ran away from home. But...I didn't really think too far ahead. My two bestfriends were angry at me, Paxton was angry at me...so I had nowhere to go."

Dr. Rine nods, jotting down notes into her book, "So...what did you do?"

"I ended up asking Ben Gross if I could live with him, and that's where I stayed up until tonight." Devi explains.

Dr. Rine tilts her head, "Ben Gross...was he the boy who upset you over that nickname?"

Devi nods, "Yeah, that's him. But...he's changed since all of that. He actually has been...really nice."

Dr. Rine watches Devi smile as she talks about Ben, and she smirks.

"Well...I'm glad to hear that the two of you patched things up." Dr. Rine expresses.

Devi clears her throat, "Uh...yeah. You could say that..."

Dr. Rine looks up from her book, giving Devi a look.

"What was that?" She asks. 

Devi fidgets with her fingers, "Um...that's the reason I came here tonight. Me and Ben...kissed, today."

Dr. Rine's eyes widen, "You...kissed? Wow...that is much more improvement then I had expected to hear." she says as she jots down in her notebook.

Devi laughs, "Yeah, uh...that's kind of why I'm here. I'm so confused."

"Well...do you like this Ben? Like...have feelings for him?" Dr. Rine inquires, watching as Devi's face goes through a range of emotions, settling on conflicted.

She shrugs, "I don't know. I mean I know I feel SOMETHING. I'm just not sure what that something is. And then Paxton makes things even more complicated."

Dr. Rine nods, "Paxton...this is the boy you wanted to lose your virginity to, correct?"

Devi nods, "Uh...yeah. At first but...that plan fell through. We became friends and then that...fell apart too."

Dr. Rine sighs, "Okay. why don't you start from the beginning. Tell me what happened today."

Devi nods, beginning the story by explaining what happened with her falling out with Eleanor and Fabiola, and then explaining her fallout with Paxton.  
~  
"So...How did you and your friends end up patching things up?" Dr. Rine asks.

Devi smiles, "Well...Ben kind of rallied them together and persuaded them to forgive me. It was for a good cause but...Ben really helped the situation."

Dr. Rine nods, "That's very nice of him. So, you all patched things up."

Devi nods, "Yeah. If it weren't for Ben...I'm not sure they would've even looked at me again."

"Now tell me...why did Ben rally them together?" Dr. Rine asks.

"Well...my mom came over today, after your appointment I assume, and she wanted to propose a truce to our fight. Since it was my father's birthday...she wanted us to spread his ashes in Malibu." Devi explains.

She sighs, "I was in no ready to let my father go...and I kind of lost it. When I told Ben I wasn't going to spread my father's ashes...he got my friends together to help persuade me."

Dr. Rine smiles knowingly, "That was very nice of him, Devi. I mean...he was definitely right about you regretting not spreading your fathers ashes."

Devi nods, "I know. I'm so glad he gave me that push."

"So, you went with your mother to spread your father's ashes in Malibu...how did that go?" Dr. Rine asks.

"Well...I didn't exactly go with her. My change of heart was very last minute. Ben ended up having to drive me to Malibu." Devi explains, smiling at the memory of their journey to Miami.

Dr. Rine nods, "Wow. You've talked so negatively about this young man in the past that...I'm surprised to hear all the good he's done for you."

Guilt flashes over Devi's face, "Yeah...that was uncalled for. Ben really isn't bad..."

"I mean...Ben has never driven on the highway before. And...he drove on it all the way to Malibu...for me. And then...he stayed." She breathes out, eyes lighting up.

Dr. Rine sees the light appear in Devi's eyes, and she smiles, "Did he?"

Devi nods, "Yeah. I found him asleep in his car by the beach after we were done the ceremony. I almost...couldn't believe it."

"And why did this impact you so much?" Dr. Rine questions.

Devi looks at the ground, voice cracking, "Well, uh...because nobody has ever stayed in my life. People have always given up on me, or left when it got too hard. But Ben...he never has."

Dr. Rine nods, "So...from what I hear, he's always been a constant in your life?"

Devi nods, smiling as she thinks back to all of the times Ben had stayed, including all the times that she'd been way too stubborn to realize.

Ben was always there. He'd always stayed. He never gave up on her.

"Yes. Even when he's been a total dick to me, he's never treated me like I was weak or below him. He never treated me with caution..." Devi breathes out.

Dr. Rine clears her throat, "Well...after hearing you tell me all of the things he's done for you. I'd say this boy really cares about you."

Devi's eyes widen, "You think so?"

Dr. Rine nods, "Yes. Most boys, especially ones who are "sworn enemies", would never go to the lengths that boy has for you."

Shit. Ben had feelings for Devi...it made sense now.

It was like all of the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Holy shit...Devi liked Ben, too.

But...what about Paxton? 

"You mentioned that things were complicated now with this other boy...Paxton. Can you explain this to me?" She asks.

Devi sighs, "Well...after me and Ben's kiss in Miami, I saw that Paxton had left a voicemail on my phone. Uh...he hadn't talked to me for about a week or so, and he said he wanted to hangout."

Dr. Rine nods, "And how did you respond to this?"

"I kind of...didn't. I was so focused on what happened between me and Ben, that I didn't even feel the urge to call Paxton." Devi explains.

"Babygirl...I think this situation is way less complicated then you think. I think you know what you want." Dr. Rine guesses.

She's right. Devi knew what she wanted. Well...who she wanted. It had always been there in black and white...the most obvious choice in the world.

And it only took today to give her that clarity.

"I...I like Ben." Devi finally says, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Dr. Rine smiles, "Is that your choice?"

Devi doesn't even hesitate when she nods. 

She smiles, thinking back to the way her heart raced at Ben's words.

"I just...wanted to make sure, you were okay."

She thinks about the way it felt to kiss Ben. The way butterflies erupted in her stomach, and her heart leapt.

She thinks about the panic she felt when Ben looked frozen, almost shocked by her kiss.

And then he'd rested his hand behind her head, bringing her into another kiss. Devi felt like her entire body was on fire.

She never felt that way when she had kissed Paxton. 

It finally made sense.

Devi jumped off the couch, "Dr. Rine. I have to go. But...thank you so much." she says, running towards the door. 

She stops, turning back around, "Also...I would like to schedule another appointment, if that's okay? I want to talk about my dad."

Dr. Rine nods, "You've got it, babygirl. Now go on and get your boy...I'm going to miss my riverdale marathon." 

Devi laughs, waving goodbye and running out of the office. 

She takes a deep breath, running in the direction of a very familiar house. She knew exactly what she had to do.  
~  
Devi stops outside of the familiar gate, bending over to catch her breath. She composes herself, walking up to the front door and knocking.

No cars were parked outside, which meant that he would be alone. This made her feel slightly better about showing up unannounced, in her pajamas.

Devi hears rustling behind the door, a lock click and the door opens.

Ben's eyes widen when he sees Devi standing outside the door.

"Devi? It's really late...what are you doing-" Devi cuts him off, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Ben gasps in surprise, his arms immediately looping around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Their lips continue to move together in sync, until they both pull away for air. Devi's eyes stay closed, her resting her forehead against Ben's.

Devi finally pulls away, looking into Ben's eyes, which were large with surprise.

"Devi...I-" Ben starts, but Devi cuts him off.

"I like you, Ben. I really, really like you." Devi confesses, watching as Ben's eyes widened.

He smiled in disbelief, "You do?"

Devi nods, and Ben pulls her close again, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like you too, David. If it wasn't already painfully obvious." Ben admits.

Devi smirks, feeling the need to tease him just a bit, "Yeah. I kind of figured that out when you tried to eat my face off at your birthday party."

Ben blushes, looking away from her, "You're never going to let me live that down...are you, David?"

Devi shakes her head, "Nope."

Devi rests a hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her, "I need to tease you about something. Plus...it was cute."

Ben grins at her, leaning in to pull her into another kiss.  
~  
Later that night, Ben drove Devi to her house...having gotten over his fear of the road, he managed to get her there in record time.

Devi kissed him goodbye, waving as she walked into her house.

Neither of them could wipe the grins off their faces for the rest of the night, even as they both fell asleep.

Finally, they both had someone who stayed.


End file.
